Darkness to Light
by Shadows Dreamer
Summary: This short story shows that even when times are hard, in the end all will turn out alright. This emphasizes the "Darkness to light" as it stands for hardship to prosperity. In the story, the character that is shows as the main character is Hetalia Hungary, though no character's name's are ever stated. This is my own interpretation of a AU past to present. Large TW warning.
Imagine a young child. Brunette, bright green eyes, a warrior's heart. A young girl, unknowingly hiding her identity through the false idea that she is a boy. This girl, she's a true fighter. Fighting for her country, for loyalty and trust. This girl doesn't let anything stand in her way; a true warrior. She even fights through the one urge she has... love.
Another warrior. Thankfully the pair are allies, the other a white haired boy with bright red eyes. The pair were close, and though neither of them knew that the brunette was a girl, they still managed to start falling in love. Though the two had to keep it secret, of course. They would be harshly punished, never allowed to see each other again if their generals found out.  
But one day, the brunette had sneaked out to see this boy. Where their usual meeting spot had been was burned; charred to the ground. The land around was burning and deserted. The army the boy had come from had began to dissolve. The brunette was in shock as she desperately tried to find the boy. She searched through the charred remains of the town, the slightly burnt edge of the forest and even the forest itself. Yet she found him nowhere.  
After two days of searching wherever she could, the brunette fell down to her knees by a tree. tears streamed down her face as she cried, thinking her love had disappeared or worse. She knelt by the tree for hours, crying her heart out as she could slowly feel her soul break to pieces. One of the best warriors in her army, had now been reduced into a crying, broken mess.  
She soon saw a shadow loom up behind her. The brunette instantly turned around, fear in her tear-stained eyes as she waited for the enemy's blow. After not feeling anything for a short while she looked up, gasping when she realized it was one of the men from the boy's army. The tall male asked if the girl wanted to see the boy, which the brunette quickly agreed to. Though she felt something was wrong, she never noticed the sadness in the males eyes.  
After walking for a short period of time, the pair came upon a large white tent, a red cross on it. The brunette got a sinking feeling in her chest when she saw this. The male led her inside, where she gasped in horror. On a cot was the boy, bloody, bruised, burned. On his deathbed. She instantly stumbled over, gently grasping the boy's bandaged hand as she started crying. The boy's eyes were closed, his breathing shallow. the brunette kept crying out prayers and kept on saying how she loved him, not wanting him to leave like this.  
After the female finally stopped crying, the male that had led her here gently grabbed her arm, telling her there was nothing she could do. There was a almost certain chance the boy wouldn't survive this. The brunette obliged to the male, letting him lead her back to her own army's camp. After that, though, she fought like a heartless warrior. According to her, her heart did die. It died with the boy, the albino she grew up with, spent so much time with, and still never was able to confess.  
As time went on her armies won the war. The brunette soon found out she was a girl, instead of a guy. This also had a huge effect on her. She started to hate herself. Hate her body, her mind, her heart, everything. As even more time went on, though the brunette found out the boy she once loved was alive, she could never confront him. Not when so much has changed.  
Soon after, she was forced into an arranged marriage, for her country's purposes of course. This infuriated her greatly, the female lashing out at the people around her during the day, retreating to her room at night to attempt to cut and cry all her pain away. The man she married was an aristocratic brunette with glasses, one that seemed very proper and gentleman-like. The brunette did not like this at all. She hated having to act like a lady, having to act proper and womanly. she wished so much that she could go back to the old days with just her at the white haired boy. Though it just made her more depressed, as she knew she could never get those days back again.  
Though, there was one silver lining to her arranged marriage. The man she was married took was taking care of two children; one blonde warrior, and a brunette boy, who everyone else thought was a girl. She took a special liking to the brunette boy, as he reminded her of her own young self. This gave her the chance to be a mother, without loosing her virginity to a man she didn't know nor loved, or going to childbirth and all the pains of that.  
But, as all happiness must come to an end, her golden motherhood took a deep blow. The blonde was sent off to war, and from what everyone heard he was killed. This left everyone in the household depressed, especially the brunette's remaining child. the woman's husband soon became distant, filled with grief. The 'family' slowly broke down, and soon her child grew up and moved away, the aristocrat having divorced her around that time. Left heartbroken once again, the brunette was left alone. Alone, sad, depressed, and no where to go.  
Though after awhile, she finally managed to take refuge with one of her friends. This person was a cross-dressing blonde, a very close from of the brunette's for many years. She had met him during some of the last remaining years with her old husband, and they had grown romantically close. The female of course was happy, she had finally found a light in the darkness.  
But of course, this light burned out quickly. She soon found out her friend had found another. Her friend of course introduced her to his brunette boyfriend, the girl of course acting happy for him. She was, of course, but this didn't mean she felt her broken heart crack more.  
The brunette soon moved away, managing to find a place of her own to stay. She became almost fully depressed after this, almost cutting away the pain permanently too many times. She even hid this all from her small friend group. No one ever managing to see the tears, scars, and pain she hid behind a smile and seemingly happy personality.  
After a short while she finally got back into contact with her old son. Her son managed to set her up with an older friend of his, the brunette not thinking it would go well but she'd still give it a shot. She soon met a very happy-go-lucky brunette, with bright green eyes like hers. They surprisingly hit it off very well, and the two became a happy couple. For a long time, the brunette was happy once again. Though she of course hid her spurts of depression and sadness, her lover never finding out about her broken heart, her past, or her scars. Though, as thus it would have happened eventually, their relationship was about to come to an end.  
The brunette came home one day, looking for her lover, as they were going to go on a date. And to her utter horror, she walked in on her lover making out with another man with a curl: the pair looking like they were going to go pretty far. The brunette looked mortified. Though she could tell both of them were drunk, she still could never forgive her lover. After breaking the pair up by announcing her presence, she yelled at her lover. She screamed at them, saying their relationship was over for good as tears streamed down her face. She had really thought he may have been the one to keep her happy. The female soon stormed away, leaving the guilty drunken pair to ponder on what had happened. The poor female had been heart broken yet again. And this time, she wouldn't recover so easily.  
She soon become a loner; a fighter. She snapped that anyone who got on her nerves, which was often as she now had a short fuse. She cried herself to sleep time and time again, always wondering what she ever did to make everyone she loved leave her. The brunette even attempted suicide many, many times. Yet each time she waved saved, either by her son or by a friend who left her soon after. The brunette felt like she was doomed to a life of pain, suffering, and loneliness. After a very long time her son, who was the only one that stayed all this time to try to help, had another man for her. He was certain that they could make a decent couple; he swore. The brunette didn't get her hopes up, but shrugged and went with him anyways. She as already broken, its not like she could have sunk any farther. She soon met with a seemingly un-emotional blackette male, who was a close friend of her son's. She doubted anything would happen, as did the blackette; who had gotten out of two heartbreaks recently to.  
After awhile they started to actually talk and hang out, realizing they had a lot in common. Though the brunette guessed something would happen soon to ruin it, as it always did. And she was right. One day she came over to the blackette's house to talk and hang out; finding him and another brunette male with a double curl under the covers on the couch together; seemingly naked. The brunette sighed. This of course hurt her, but at least she had expected this. She was used to it by now. She simply whispered a faint goodbye as a faint tear slipped from her eye, adding another layer of stains that had been building for years.  
After this her son was clearly freaking out. He felt as if he had failed his mother; he knew how much this was hurting her. And it started to hurt him, to. He couldn't stand to see her depressed, crying, alone. He even felt guilty he had his own friends and lover, while she barely had any anymore. Only the comfort of his own lover and friends kept him from falling to an anxious depression, though the same could not be same for the brunette woman. Like so many times before she was left alone. Depressed. Saddened. Rejected by the world; an outcast. She gratefully acknowledged her son, who had been the only person to stay by her side through this all. Though no mater what he tried, the woman was to far gone for him to save. And both of them knew this.  
As time went on, the brunette become isolated from the world. Her once joyful and vibrant attitude quickly turned even more cold and snappish. Barely anyone ever saw her. She felt no reason to go into the world if it would just reject and betray her, like it did oh so many times before. She felt like the world would be better off without her, as if her presence is why she's treated like this. And after a very long time of being alone and isolated, her son soon brought a new friend over. This guy was a blonde male with glasses. He was almost the opposite of what the brunette had become. He was happy, energetic, kind-hearted and cheerful. Everything the brunette wished she could be again.  
When her son brought the male in, she hid. The brunette watched as her son grew concerned when he didn't find her, leading to them searching the house. She watched as she saw the blonde grow worried, attempting to comfort the brunette when he started to panic and cry. She couldn't stand seeing her son like this, so she stepped out. Her son instantly enveloped her in a hug, asking to not scare him like that again. For once in many, many years, the girl smiled.  
The blonde stood to the side and watched, smiling himself as he saw this commence. The female looked up to see this, surprised to feel a blush coming to her face as he stepped closer, hugging them both. For once in a long time she felt... loved. After this, she soon started talking to the blonde. She was almost always cold and heartless though. but the blonde never seem to mind. He laughed whenever she snapped at him, always joking and trying to get her to laugh too. After awhile of hanging out he finally started to get through to her. Other then her own son, he was the only person who stayed through her harsh comments, her lashing out, through all her depression she spilled onto those around her. He stayed cheerful, and she soon started feeling happy again. She never even once thought about what would happen if he suddenly turned on her. And after more time, she finally wanted to confess to him the feelings she felt.  
One day she decided to visit him in his own country. She took the time to save up for a plane ticket to and back, and even flowers for her confession. She felt almost bursting with happiness as she took the long trip. Once she got there, she couldn't wait to see him again.  
Walking to his house she opened the door, puzzled by how silent it was. She stepped in a looked around. His car was there and the lights were on, so somebody had to be home! She walked around slightly. Though she suddenly stopped in the doorway. She looked into a room and stared.  
On a couch in what looked like a movie room sat her blonde friend. But there was someone else. He was a rather large, bleached blonde male. The two were holding hands, kissing each other gently as if they were the only ones in the world. The brunette just gasped slightly, dropping the flowers she had been holding. Her hands shook as she covered her mouth, tears brimming her eyes as she turned away. At least he's happy...Right? was all she thought, this being the only thing that kept her tears back as she ran.  
As she was running away from the blonde's house, she swore she could her him calling out to her. Calling her name, asking her to come back. But she never looked back. She couldn't. Looking back now would be looking back on all the memories of her past. All the times she was betrayed, all the times people hurt her. All the times she was rejected and heart broken. All the times that showed the world seemed to hate her.  
She blindly ran around, ending up in a bar. She knew it would make her feel even worse, but she didn't care anymore. She used what little money she have to attempt to drink the pain away, tears spilling as she downed bottle after bottle after bottle of alcohol. Of course after awhile she succumbed to the side effects and passed out, almost going into a coma. When she awoke, she found herself on the couch of a strange place. She felt sick to her stomach; her head hurt, hear heart hurt, everything hurt. She wished she could have just gone to sleep and never woken up again.  
She cried silently into the pillow on the couch, never noticing when a large-eyebrowed blonde sat beside her. As the female wept he seemed to have a solemn gaze on his face. One that showed he knew the pain she was going through. he knew what it was like to be heartbroken several times. The blonde let out a faint sigh as he seemed to look off, tears coming to his own eyes. Perhaps he was remembering his own heartbreaks and sadness to.  
After awhile the brunette looked up, confused to see the blonde next to her siting with tears silently streaming down his face. She wiped her own away from her eyes as she sat up, the blonde instantly looking over when he heard her move. he asked if she was ok, the brunette staying silent as her gaze went back to sad. The blonde seemed to frown as he gently tilted her chin up. He looked away, slowly saying how he was going through exactly what the brunette was. He had been heartbroken countless times, he had even given up on love entirely. He had even been in love with some of the same people she had been. The brunette listened to him in silence, tears in her eyes when he was done.  
After hesitating, she spoke. She started to tell her own story, which to the blondes horror was even worse than his own. After the brunette finished the pair sat in silence before the brunette suddenly hugged the blonde. The blonde's eyes widened in surprise but after a few moments hugged back, holding her close. He started to whisper softly, telling her how he knew what she was going through. How many people have broken his heart. And he swore, even if he only knew her for a short time, he would make sure she didn't feel alone. That she didn't get depressed. That she never felt as if the world hated her very existence ever again.  
The brunette took it all in, his words only making more tears come. The brunette let it all out as she felt tears starting to fall on her shoulder. Through her sobbing she managed to reply with that she;ll make sure he never felt alone again either. That she would stay with him and keep him safe. The pair cried in each others arms for what seemed like hours. When the pair were both worn out from crying, they each whispered a single phrase to each other. "I promise i'll never leave you. I'll stay with you no matter what. And i'll never let anyone hurt you again." And this time... they both kept their promise.  
After learning about each other more, the broken pair quickly become a couple. They both felt happy. They felt complete. They had found their soul mate. They found the one person who would never leave leave or betray them, like so many in their past had done. They learned how to love and help each other, and soon their love grew and grew. The brunette become friends again with her old friends and lovers, as so did the blonde. They may have accidentally had one or two almost incidents once or twice, but always stayed loyal to the other.  
Even after feeling as if the world casted them aside, they had finally found their light in the darkness. Even after so many heartbreaks and depressed times, they finally found their comfort. Their journeys were long and hard. And many, many times they attempted and even gave up. But after all that, its what brought them together. Their hardship and sorrow is what made them who they were now, and even though their pasts may be a cloud of darkness, they together found the light. The light of love, hope, and comfort. And each of them know this. And they promise, no matter what happens, its them against the world. Against time. Its them, the pair who had miraculously found each other after all they went through.  
 _Maybe there is always hope in the darkness. The only way to find it is just to keep fighting through it all, and to always know there is someone out there who cares. Who knows. Who'll fight. You just have to walk out of the darkness, and into the light._


End file.
